Laughter Through Tears
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Tradegy strikes the newly retired Power Rangers, and Tommy is left alone to raise the son he created with Katherine Hillard. Can Kimberly and the other vetrans help him to see through his dark times and help him to laugh again?
1. In The Arms of The Angels

**So, here we are with another story. This is a story of a different nature, it's got angst, loss and sad undertones, though it will get happier as time passes. Much like Watch Me Shine was used to channel the left over emotions due to the assault I suffered, this fic is meant to help me express my feelings with all the loss I suffered. **

**I don't intend for this to be a long story, maybe ten chapters or so. If it does, so be it.**

**This story may also be slow going, as my wonderfully talented beta is having a tough go of things to and may not be able to get these chapters back to me as quick as I had hoped, so patience is required all around. We're just gonna have to take this at our own pace.**

**Everything is cannon up till the Episodes, "Passing The Torch" and as usual, I'm using the Power Rangers Movie version to explain the acquisition of the Ninjetti Powers. Just like in my other fics, Kim was never there for the Murianthis events. This story does start out Kat/Tommy, but this will become a Kim/ Tommy fic soon. **

**I've had this story rolling around in my head for some time, and decided that now was as good a time as any to use it. I hope you guys will stick with it. **

**This fic is HEA.**

**Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban and nothing but the original plot is my own. Nothing is being made from this fic, it's for the enjoyment of both writer and reader.**

**I think that should about do it, so go ahead and read on!**

* * *

**Angel Grove, California**

**Spring 1998**

_This just in…an Amber Alert has gone out in northern California; a 4 year old Caucasian female with brown hair and green eyes was taken by her mentally unstable mother who was last seen driving a light blue late model ford minivan with the license plate 6CMB753. The child's name which is Amber Hastings was last seen outside of The Picnic Place with her father who has been shot and is currently in critical condition. If you see this vehicle please call 911 or your local police station….._

Katherine Hillard was only half listening as the vehicle suddenly appeared just ahead of her in the same driving lane. The blue minivan was a rust bucket for sure but the license plate was exactly what had been described in the amber alert. Keeping one eye on the road she looked around for her cellphone which she kept in her purse. Fumbling with it for a moment, she finally got it in hand and pressed the buttons, putting the phone to her ear.

After about a minute the voice of the dispatcher came on. Angel Grove 911, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Katherine Hillard, that amber alert car is driving in front of me. The License Plate says 6CMB753."

"That's the right car, where are you right now?"

Katherine looked up getting a look at the closest road side. "Maine St, just passed the city limit sign. About two miles from Ernie's Juice Bar."

"Got it. We have a police cruiser on the way, but I don't want you to follow her too closely, this woman is mentally unstable. She could do something really stupid if she thinks she's being followed."

**Crash! **

A stunned Katherine looked up to see the minivan practically sitting on her front bumper. A woman stepped out with a gun in her hand and was walking towards her with heavy footsteps and a crazy pissed off look on her face. Kat steeled herself and looked around for something to defend herself with and came up empty. At 8 months pregnancy, she wasn't in much shape to pull off her usual MMA skills, she hadn't been since that positive sign showed up on the stick. The car she drove was inoperable at the moment.

Maybe, just maybe, she could try and take down the woman anyway. She rubbed her belly again as she got out of the car and faced her adversary.

Straight and tall, she stood, as the woman stood in front of her and pointed the gun at her head. Taking a deep breath she looked straight into her eyes and with a quick strike shoved the gun away and then shoved her fist into the other woman's face. The woman stumbled back and shook her head as if she was trying to clear her vision. With the woman distracted, Kat rushed to the van to see if she could find the child.

Luck was with her and she saw the girl looking at her frantically, and with a sudden surge of adrenaline, she ripped the door open and the child ran to her. "Come on, little one. Run with me."

**Bam!**

Fire spread through her chest and she fell to the pavement just as the police cruiser showed up on the scene. The child ran towards the cops and was scooped up and taken to safety.

With the last of her strength, Kat watched and then closed her eyes.

_I'm so sorry Tommy._

Then she passed into darkness.

The paramedics that had arrived with the police had her loaded up into the ambulance and on the way to the city hospital.

Kat never made it, by the time they arrived to the hospital, she was gone. By a miracle of The Great Power, the doctors were able to perform an immediate C-Section and save the child.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Angel Grove Hospital**

A worried looking Thomas Oliver walked through the sliding glass door with Jason at his side. The two had just been finishing up at the dojo when Tommy had gotten the call that Kat had been in an accident, but that is all they knew. Tommy had long since abandoned his leadership persona and was now a worried lover and daddy to be. Both men walked up to the desk, but it was Tommy that now spoke. "Hi, I'm Thomas Oliver, I got a call saying that my girlfriend was here?"

The desk nurse gave him a look of sympathy before pushing a button. "Mr. Oliver is here, Dr. Bellview."

Tommy heart dropped to his stomach as his worst fears came to the forefront. "No," he whispered.

Jason squeezed his brother's shoulder in support. "Let's just wait till we hear what the doctor has to say, before you start thinking the worst."

Tommy took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

Minutes later, a tall man in a pair of scrubs covered by a white jacket was walking towards them. He looked to be in his early 50's with a hint of grey in his hair.

"Mr. Oliver?"

Tommy nodded as he got to his feet.

"Is this your friend?"

"Best friend and brother in all but name."

The doctor nodded. "Come back to my office…we have some things to talk about." Tommy gulped but walked after the doctor, Jason following behind them.

The doctor led them to a private waiting room, and sat them down after locking the door. "I hate delivering this kind of news, but your girlfriend, Katherine Hillard was shot this morning. From what the police said, she saved the life of a child who was being abducted. She was able to distract the assailant long enough to get the child to a safe distant before being gunned down. Your baby is alive and in the NICU, but your girlfriend was DOA….dead on arrival."

Jason looked confused. "But how?"

"That's what I would like to know. I brought you back here and no one can hear us….I need to know if you are in fact the famous power rangers like I suspect."

Tommy and Jason exchanged looks and then gave the doctor solemn looks. "Why do you want to know?"

The doctor nodded. "That's fair enough. I've been working in the ER for 30 years now and 10 years as the department head. Mr. Oliver, the well-being of a baby is directly tied to the mother as I'm sure you know. Once the mother's heart stops pumping blood and thereby oxygen, the baby no longer gets any air. Katherine's heart stopped beating 2 minutes before she got here, we had no hope of the child making it. The paramedics did all they could to keep her alive, but she was still DOA. Just to be sure, I performed an immediate sonogram just to see what the state of the child was. It was still alive, though obviously struggling to breathe. We did an immediate caesarian-section on her and got the baby out just in time. What made me wonder is that there was absolutely perfect child in my hands. I was expecting some sort of brain damage from lack of oxygen. But the baby was very alert and screaming it's lungs out. He's in the NICU for now under supervision. But Mr. Oliver, that baby is a miracle, the only answer is that this baby had to have inherited some kind of magic or alien ability or whatever it is you guys have. It's impossible for it to have survived otherwise. We're still under Doctor/Patient confidentiality here. So none of this goes out of the room. But I'd really like to know so that I can somehow concoct an alibi in order to help you guys keep your secrets."

When Tommy didn't answer, Jason took over.

"Yeah, we were and so was Kat. Though we're not aliens from outer space. To keep a long story short, we were just a group of teenagers that were gifted with special powers from an alien. Though I had assumed that when we handed our powers to the next generation, they would leave us completely. I can't explain how the baby survived."

"Dulcea," Tommy suddenly whispered.

Jason and the doctor looked at him.

Who's…"

"Dulcea. She said that The Ninjetti Power came from inside us….and that to those who possess the power, anything was possible, all she did was help us unlock it. Kimberly is the true holder of the Crane Powers. When she left, she handed over her coin to Kat. But Katherine was only borrowing the powers, not possessing them. When the baby was conceived, I gave it…him my DNA. My falcon power is what helped him survive long enough to be born. That's the only explanation."

Jason was quiet and mulling it over in his head. "It seems plausible to me."

The doctor was looking between them, he didn't understand much of what he'd heard, but the theory was a good one. "I'm no comic book nerd, but that does make some sense to me, in a Peter Parker kind of way, if you don't mind me saying so. "

Tommy looked as though he were numb. "What is your suggestion on how we should proceed and you'd better hold to that doctor/patient thing. We may not bear the mantle anymore, but we have more than just our identities to protect. I don't want my girlfriend's body to be sold to some science lab for experiments or my son to be studied by the government. We've just spent the last four and a half years busting our asses to protect this city."

Jason nodded though he was slightly surprised to hear Tommy curse. It didn't take a genius to see that his brother was on edge…he could see a part of the old Tommy showing through. Poor Tommy was clearly just minutes away from losing his mind. He was, for lack of a better word, in survival mode, and he didn't know how long till Tommy truly broke down.

"I'm an old fashioned man, Mr. Oliver. I swore an oath when I became a doctor; my word is my bond. I only wish to help you in whatever way possible."

Tommy nodded. "Then tell me what I need to do."

"Your son is in good hands for now. Kat's body is still in a back room, if you'd like a last moment with her before she's taken down to the morgue. I know there are still arrangements to be made and her father has been notified. Once we're done with that, we can head up to the nursery so you can officially claim your son and tend to him."

Tommy nodded in a somewhat wooden way. "Okay, let's go tend to Kat."

* * *

**Yes, Kat is dead. Though I hope everyone can see that even though she was 'killed off', I gave her a heroic end and her death was not in vain.**

**Reviews will help me along in the telling of this story.**


	2. It's Gonna Be Okay

**Here's the first Chapter, I know that this story isn't my usual, but I'm glad at least a few people are willing to take this ride with me. **

**Thanks to my Beta Mertmidnightangel for getting this chapter back to me so quick. I added a bit more to the end after she sent it to me, so any typos at the end are all on me. **

**Read on!**

* * *

Tommy and Jason watched with stony eyes as the ER Doctor pulled back the sheet. Kat lay there, with a grey pallor upon her face. She still looked peaceful, as though she was merely sleeping.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

Tommy's heart constricted in his chest. The urge to cry was there too, but he refused to let it win. He took a deep breath and approached her bed.

The Dr. gave them a compassionate look. "I'll just give you boys some alone time. When you're done, I'll be waiting in the hallway."

"Thanks Doc." Jason said while never taking his eyes off his brother.

The man in the white coat nodded and walked out of the room.

Tommy took a deep breath and approached the body. He picked up a hand and flinched just a little bit at how ice cold it was. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, which were in turmoil.

For a moment, he was lost in memory.

_Tommy had never planned on Kat being his first. He'd always thought that Kim would be the woman he gave up his virginity to. But here he was…lying in bed and spooning the beautiful blonde. They had spent all weekend shut away in his uncle's cabin. The first time had been sort of awkward as they were both literally feeling their way along…._

_It wasn't till after passing on their powers to the new rangers that Kat had told him the news._

"_Tommy, I'm pregnant."_

_He'd been shocked when he'd been told, and he'd quietly asked for some time to gather his thoughts, the last thing he wanted to do was react in the moment. Kat had given him a hurt look but had given him space…_

"Kat, I'm so sorry. I should never have taken advantage of you. Not when my heart belongs to Kimberly. I guess none of that matters now…since you're gone. All I can do is to promise you that I will be the best father I can be to our son. I'll love him with all my heart and guide him through his life the best I can. I'll tell him, one day when he's old enough to understand, what a great ranger and woman you were." Tommy paused, not sure what else he could say, and then kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Kat, maybe in the next life I'll see you again."

With a slight bow of respect, Jason pulled the sheet over Kat and took another deep breath before turning and following his brother in all things out of the room.

Dr. Belleview was there, just as he said he would be as Tommy followed Jason out the door. "Follow me. The NICU is on the third floor."

The ride on the elevator was quiet but Tommy's mind would not stay quiet…it was in turmoil.

_Tommy, you do know that no matter what, I won't leave you hanging. We're bros, and bros stick together? I know the rest of the guys would back me up on that. We'll be the world's most awesome uncles to that baby." Jason's words that he'd spoken later that same day that Kat had told him her news came back to him. He couldn't have asked for a better brother. Especially now. _

Tommy glanced up at his brother as they stepped off the elevator. Jason had proven himself over and over. There was no one on the team that he trusted more.

The NICU was a quiet calm place that was in all ways sterile, which was of course necessary to protect the precious lives inside the room.

Both men were given hospital gowns to put over their clothing and were shown to the wash station. When they were as clean as they could be, they were led to the door.

"We normally only allow one visitor in the room, but this time I'm making an exception. I'm sure I don't need to tell you guys how quiet it needs to be in here."

The room was painted in a soothing pallets of pastels and decorated with baby animals everywhere. But the first thing that Tommy's eyes landed on was the incubator against the wall. The baby within was sleeping quietly yet he didn't look sick at all, he was even breathing on his own. There wasn't a single tube or IV in sight. The only thing off was his size, a little smaller than most newborns. He was a preemie, but that was the only issue that could be seen.

His baby looked perfect.

Dr. Belleview walked over to the see-through crib, lifted the lid and carefully picked the tiny infant up. "This is all just a formality, since there are no health problems with this little one, except for his size." Tommy watched with bated breath as the infant was carefully brought over to him. "Congratulations, Mr. Oliver. It's a boy."

Tommy looked at Jason who was giving him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and then held out his arms. The moment the baby was placed in his arms, he felt something inside him shift, he looked down at the baby…his baby that was now looking up at him. The child had a soft shock of brown hair like his as well as the high cheekbones, but he also had Kat's eyes. The two looked at each other and then Tommy exhaled softly.

"Mine…my son."

Jason smiled and the doctor looked relieved.

The doctor walked over to the table by the bed and opened a folder. Inside, were two hospital bracelets, one he placed around the baby's ankle and the other, he held out to Tommy who shifted for a moment and held out his wrist.

"There, now it's official. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes while I bring in the official paper work."

Jason approached Tommy and gazed down at the infant. Tommy looked up at him. "I had no idea it could be like this…that this is how it feels like to be a father. I didn't give much thought beyond Kat giving birth to a baby. But now…it feels incredible. I have a son."

Jason chuckled. "I can see it all on your face. What will you name him? Did you and Kat have anything picked out?"

Tommy blew out a breath. "We discussed a lot of names, but she liked the name Lorcan. It means fierce little one. I thought it was strange that she would chose an Irish name, but apparently it's a popular name in Australia."

"He's a fighter, that's for sure. He's got the Great Power in him, just like his father." Jason stated as he gently touched the baby's head.

"It seems fitting…and it is what Kat wanted. It's the least I can do."

"Lorcan it is, then. Lorcan Thomas Oliver."

"I like it." Tommy said with a smile. "It sort of fits him." He lifted the infant, kissed his forehead, and then looked at Jason. "Would you like to hold your Godson?"

Jason looked for a moment like he would refuse, but then he held out his arms and Tommy handed the infant over. Jason smiled down at the baby. "Hey Lorcan, I'm your godfather."

The infant smiled and kicked his legs.

Jason grinned and then his face fell a moment later. "The others…what are we gonna tell them?"

Tommy sighed, holding out his hands for his son. "The truth. It's gonna upset everyone…but we shouldn't keep them out of the loop. Tanya especially."

Just then, the communicator went off.

"Tanya to Tommy, come in!"

Tommy sighed and looked to his best friend to help. Jason pushed the button on the communicator. "This is Tommy, over."

"I can't get a hold of Kat, and I just saw the news! Is she okay?"

Jason sighed. "Tanya, get the others and meet me in the park. We have a lot to talk about."

"I don't like that way that sounded. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry Tanya, but it's how things are right now. Just get to the park. I'll be there soon, Jason out."

The two men looked at eachother. Jason looked down at the infant and then at the father. "I'll take care of everything bro. You need to bond with your son."

"Thanks Jase."

Jason squeezed his shoulder in support and then quietly walked out of the room. Tommy looked over at the rocking chair in the corner; a moment later he sat down in it with his son in his arms and held him close.

The baby exhaled softly and Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, I know it. Today's been rough for both of us. But I'm here now, things are gonna be okay."

* * *

**Angel Grove Park**

Jason found his friends at one of the picnic tables. Rocky was the first to look up at him. Tanya was the first to speak.

"Jason, what's going on? Where's Kat?"

The former red ranger took a deep breath.

"Did any of you hear that Amber alert that went out this morning?"

When a few of them nodded, Jason continued. "Kat found herself behind the vehicle with the kidnapped child inside. She sacrificed herself saving the little kid, but the pyscho bitch that kidnapped her…shot her. Kat was DOA to the hospital. They were able to save her baby, but ….she's gone."

Tanya looked shocked for a moment and then the tears came. Adam looked shocked and he pulled his girlfriend close to him, and then she buried her face in his shirt and cried.

Rocky looked at the ground stonily but tears were sliding down his cheek.

Trini got up from her spot and hugged Jason tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

Zack had no idea what to say or even do, so he just closed his eyes and waited the moment out.

Finally, several minutes over, he felt Jason and Trini sit down next to him and they silently put his arms around him and sat quietly.

After 30 minutes or so passed. Rocky looked up at them. "We should call in Aisha and Kimberly, they need to know."

Zack looked up at Jason. "Where's Tommy? I thought he was with you."

Jason took a deep breath. "He's a new daddy…he's up in the NICU with his son. He's okay for now, but he'll need all of us to help him through this."

Trini nodded. We should go brig him his duffle bag with some change of clothes.

Jason nodded. Adam, you and Tanya gonna be alright?

Adam kissed his girlfriend chastely Yeah, go ahead, I got her."

We'll meet back up at the hospital in about an hour or so."

"Got it. "

Without much more being said, they headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Back at the Hospital**

Tommy looked up as the nurse walked into the room. "Mr. Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"When you're ready, we can move you into your room."

Tommy gave her a look of confusion. "My room?"

The nurse whose name was Jamie nodded. "The doctor has transferred you to a family unit. Thankfully, we're not very busy and the doctor has put you in a clean room for as long as Lorcan is here. It's free of charge too. You won't have to pay a thing to stay there."

Tommy felt waves of gratitude spill over him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jamie nodded. "Of course, let me know when you're ready, Mr. Oliver."

Later that afternoon, many hours later, Tommy emerged from the private bathroom with a pair of track pants on, and the red tank top in his hands. He'd taken a shower using the special soap the hospital provided and now clean, he paused hearing the baby fussing.

He paused and exhaled. "And so it begins." He walked toward the crib only pausing to put his tank top on the bed and reached into the crib. Moments later, he carefully put the baby against his shoulder and patted the tiny back softly.

Instantly the baby relaxed and even grasped a tendril of his daddy's hair.

"You know, that's a good way to bond with your baby." The doctor said as he walked in. He hand a bottle of infant formula in his hand. "I know it's taboo among some people, but the more you have skin on skin contact, the more you bond, and the more you bond, the better your son will thrive. And that is the key to leaving this hospital sooner."

Tommy nodded and took a deep breath as he held his infant.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out like this. You won't get in trouble for this will you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's the least I can do for a hero. You have friends waiting to see you. Make sure they have the gowns and gloves on. I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

Tommy nodded as the doctor walked out and his friends walked in.

* * *

**So, everyone still with me? Anyone looking for Justin will see him soon, he just wasn't with the rangers when they gathered at the park. Next chapter, we'll get to see what Kimberly has been up to since that horrible letter. Thank you all again for the reviews, they keep me going! **


	3. Dear Kimberly

**So, I'm getting mixed responses from everyone...I want ya'll to know that I appreciate everyone of you that is still sticking with me through this.**

**No long note this time, but I'm asking that you keep in mind that this story contains young adults and no one has the best judgment at this time in their lives. I know I didn't! **

**Thanks again goes to Mertmidnightangel for getting this back to me so quickly! **

* * *

**_Dear Kimberly, _**

**_I know this is going to be an awkward letter, but with the birth of my son looming ahead of me, I feel that I need to clear my conscience._**

**_Kimberly, I know you are blissfully ignorant of the goings on here since you left us for Florida. From the moment I saw him, I had a massive crush on Tommy, and it was only amplified when Rita cast her spell on me. I confess here and now that I was trying everything to break the both of you up so I could keep Tommy for myself. I even stole a picture of you two together and ripped it in half, keeping his part and tossing yours away._**

**_I had no idea you would end the relationship like you did. But at the time, I was relieved. You and Aisha were so good to me, even after the spell was broken. That was the sole reason I didn't pursue him until after you sent him that letter._**

**_Even then, I knew that his heart truly belonged to you. Tommy was a broken hearted man after you broke up with him and I took advantage of that. That weekend we had numerous rounds of sex, and I was happy about it, I had finally gotten what I wanted._**

**_We'd been hooking up in a shallow relationship for almost two years when I realized that I might be pregnant. It was right around the time that we became the Turbo Rangers. I was able to hide it for two months before that, but the weekend that we met who would become our replacements and the newest generation of Power Rangers, I got seriously sick and as it turned out it was the worst time for it to happen._**

**_I guess that was just karma kicking my ass. But Tanya confronted me right after we won the battle against Divatox's drones. She practically frog marched me to the drugstore to get the tests. We bought four of them and they all came back positive._**

**_Tommy was shocked to say that least. I wasn't on birth control as those pills always mess up my system. Tommy's always been in charge of the contraceptives, but somehow I still wound up pregnant. _**

**_To his credit, Tommy didn't faint when we told him the news. He was shocked into silence and he asked to be left alone for a couple of days but after that, he seemed resigned and it hurt my heart that he didn't comfort me. But in all reality, I should have expected it. He is yours, I was just a rebound with an itch to scratch. A replacement crane._**

**_After that, we moved into an apartment together. His parents were upset, and my father can't do much from Australia, but our friends were there for us. Tommy had already been asked on more than one occasion to become a teacher at the Dojo. Jerome Stone, who took over Ernie's juice bar, hired me as a waitress. He's a kind man to help me out like he did._**

**_We found out about three months ago that I'm having a boy. I'm 8 months along now and we've just had the baby shower._**

**_I'm sure you're wondering why I would tell you all this._**

**_Though Tommy has been very thorough when it comes to taking care of all my needs, I know his heart has never been in it. He lets me use him when I need it and I know he's embraced his looming fatherhood and has been preparing for it. I'm glad our son won't be left without a strong male father figure._**

**_The thing is though, I'm planning to leave him. I do love him, and that's why I'm doing this._**

**_He needs you. It's the only way he'll be whole again. I don't know what caused you to break up with him, but I know in my heart that no one less than you can repair the damage done. Blame it on the hormones, but I know this is true._**

**_Please, come back to Angel Grove. We all miss you._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Katherine_**

Kimberly put the letter back on the table in front of her and then picked up her extra-large tea-cup and sipped her evening brew. It had been the first thing she had bought when she had gotten settled into her new dwelling with her roommate Aisha Campbell. It had only been a year or two since her best friend had decided to move away from Africa and back to the US. It had been a little surreal for everyone, but as much as she loved her family, she missed her life 'on the continent.' Those were her exact words when she showed up a year ago with a thick African accent that hadn't been there when she left for her ZEO quest.

Now, almost a year and a half later, she was living in a small two bedroom cottage by the ocean with her best friend. Their dwelling, in all its picturesque beauty belonged to Pierre Dumas, her step-father. He'd offered it up when everything went downhill. She'd needed a place to regroup and this place was just what the doctor ordered. He'd told her she could stay there for as long as she needed. There was a lot more to that story, and it wasn't something she'd liked to think about. Not with the beautiful stars above her. She was currently sitting on the small porch, it was her favorite place to sit, and 'just be'. Aisha had gone to take a small nap about an hour before, though even Kimberly knew what was really going on.

Aisha was talking with Rocky again. Those two hadn't taken long to start talking again. She'd known from the first time they appeared in Angel Grove that there was something there between them. Now that she was back in the states, the calls started again. They were up to two hours on the phone every night now. Thank goodness for unlimited night time minutes.

Kimberly closed her eyes and then picked up the letter again. She'd had mixed feelings about the things the letter revealed the first couple of times she read it.

Tommy hadn't been cheating on her, since she'd been the one who'd broken up with him, in the worst of ways. But she still felt betrayed, or perhaps disappointment. She'd hoped from the first time they'd kissed that she could have been his first, and he hers, like in some fairy tale, where she'd, in a night of passion, she'd freely give her v-card away to him under canopy of gauzy white fabric in the middle of a four poster bed.

But as she found out during the first few months of her life in here Florida, fairy tales didn't exist, and life wasn't a dream. She'd given her card away to someone who didn't deserve it, and with her bleeding, broken heart, she'd given up her spot on the gymnastics team and her dreams died that night.

_Kimberly walked out the doors of the gym with her heart in shreads, she felt something in her die at the thought of what had just happened. How could he just take her heart and trust and stomp on it? Hindsight is always 20/20 and it had really kicked her behind this time. How could she ever think that anyone could ever match what she had with Tommy? That stupid retarded towel boy was cute and charming, but he was also a huge jerk and playboy. And now she knew why he went from ignoring her to romancing her with pretty words and fancy treats and being all around charming._

_It had felt so good to let loose on him though... it would be a long time before he'd be able to...do anything with anyone for a while. __She'd left Johnny boy on the floor curled around himself and suffering with a broken nose. But she knew that his girl on the side would be there to help him shortly. She'd learned of the secret rednevou they'd planned and showed up early, catching him off guard in a way that would have made...well Tommy...proud._

_Tommy._

_Kimberly had cried that entire night, once she was alone in the dorms again. The last time she'd cried that hard, it was Tommy that had shown up to hold her that entire night. It was nothing but innocent cuddling and kiss stealing, but it had been just what the doctor ordered, and it had soothed her aching heart. But that night, that her dream of becoming a gold medalist died, she cried alone._

Thank the Great Power for Aisha who'd seen her wrecked state and didn't let her wallow any longer once she'd confessed everything to her. With a huge dose of tough love, Kimberly was back on her feet again and living a quiet life with her best friend.

They were just simply helping with the upkeep of the house and pretty much, living it up. Though with the way things were going between the love birds, they would most likely find themselves back in Angel Grove before she knew it.

Just then, Aisha emerged from her room with a sad expression on her face.

"Aisha, what is it?"

"Kat's gone…she's dead…we need to get back to Angel Grove as soon as possible."

Kimberly's heart dropped. "How? When?"

"Rocky didn't say how, but Tommy needs us. Please don't let your past keep you from helping out a desperate friend."

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the letter again and then up at her friend.

"Okay, go pack up your stuff, and let me get a hold of Pierre, I know he'll help us get back home."

Aisha raised an eyebrow at that.

Kimberly sighed. "Angel Grove is my home, I never should have left. The Crane was right."

"Kimmie, you haven't spoken of your Ninjetti animal since…"

"I know, but she was screaming at me not to leave. That 'they couldn't fly apart.'" Kimberly replied using air quotations. "I ignored her and now Tommy needs me. I don't know how he'll respond since it was me that broke his heart."

"Then we'll just have to give him tough love too. Hurry up and call your step dad."

* * *

They caught the red eye a few hours later. As soon as the plane leveled out, Aisha took a few moments to make sure that her friend was okay before she attempted to catch a couple hours sleep.

Kim on the other hand found that she couldn't relax. Her thoughts centered on Tommy again. She knew what big a mistake she was making the moment she sent that letter. The crane let her know it too. Yes, she'd always wanted to be an Olympic gold medalist…the star of the American Gymnastics team. But was it worth the price…giving up the sweetest love she'd ever experienced? Tommy had always been there for her, and it didn't matter if they were on the battlefield or just cuddling in her room. When the two of them were together, everything just felt right. Being apart was hell for both of them.

But could she find her way into his arms again? Kimberly mentally scolded herself, this was all about Tommy and being there for her….the falcon. He wasn't her falcon anymore. But even in that dark cabin with the earth passing beneath her, she knew that even Rita Repulsa on her worst day could never keep her from racing to his side. Even if he hated her for what she did, she would still be there for him.

With those thoughts in her head, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She would need her rest, for her world and heart were soon to be engulfed in chaos.

* * *

**So, we have a little background on Kimberly's past once she left Angel Grove. What will she find once she gets back home and to her friends?**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Meeting the Grandparent

**I must once again apologize to everyone for the very long wait. I believe this chapter will make up for it! **

**Once again, massive thanks goes to mertmidnightangel for getting this chapter back and making it even better then it was before! **

**You guys should know by now what I own and what I don't own. Also I don't know much of custody issues and legal rights, so I'm just going by what I know. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you guys a the bottom!**

* * *

Tanya sat in the special rocking chair that nursery had provided. In the hospital bed, Tommy slept, snoring softly. She and her boyfriend Adam had come up to the hospital early to give their comrade a break from his fatherly duties and Tommy had been grateful. He'd been asleep for about 5 hours.

Lorcan had just finished his bottle about 15 minutes before and he also slept in his crib.

Across from her, sitting quietly on another cot was Adam. He sat with his back against the wall in a meditative pose. How he could be so at peace with everything going on was beyond her understanding. Even though she'd been learning martial arts from him since coming to America from Africa, some things were still a mystery.

The day Jason had told them the news, she'd cried her eyes out with Adam as her own personal teddy bear and yes, her heart was still in turmoil. It was still a foreign notion to her that Kat, her best friend was gone….or that she now had a goddaughter. Kat had asked her to be a God-mother, and after explaining the concept to her, she'd accepted…not that she thought it would be a real thing so soon. Now she was a god-mother, or would be once the christening ceremony happened.

She never thought…. Her inner thoughts were interrupted just then as there was a knock on the door.

Tommy startled and immediately opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Lor?" That's another thing he had started doing, he'd given his son a nickname. He quickly got up and went over to the baby's crib. He sighed seeing the infant fast asleep, and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Mr. Oliver, but I've brought you some towels and to let you know that a Mr. Hillard has come up to visit you. Do you know him?"

"He must be Kat's father. Just give me time to shower and change." The nurse nodded and handed him the towels. Adam quickly put the cot away and then walked over to Tanya.

"You should probably go get some breakfast. I'll watch over the baby."

Tanya nodded and quickly pecked his cheek. She started to leave but Adam stopped her and kissed her fully on the mouth. That had been new territory for them, when they parted Adam smiled at her. "I'll be down just as soon as Tommy's out. I just want to make sure that Lorcan's okay."

Tanya nodded and pecked his cheek once more before walking out. Tommy was already in the shower and so after checking the baby once more, he sat in the recliner.

Meanwhile, Tommy stood under the spray. The good thing about hospital showers was that the water pressure was fantastic, and the massaging action on his bare back felt amazing. He knew that Kat's father was waiting to see him, but he also knew that he had to appear competent and mentally together, or his worst fear would be realized, that her father might try and take his son away. That was the nightmare he'd woken up from.

Tommy closed his eyes and shoved that fear out of the way. No, he would do anything and everything to make sure that didn't happen. That was his baby asleep in the room and he would protect his son to his last breath.

At least half an hour later, he stepped out in a pair of denim jeans. He had to make sure he looked presentable down to his hospital socks. He walked over to his duffle bag and pulled on his red pull over shirt and once that was on, he ran a comb through his hair. Though it was damp, it was straight. He reached for the small box of basic back hair elastics and paused, and deliberated. He had to appear tough….

"Tommy, dude, I've never seen you so nervous, what's going on?"

Tommy looked over his shoulder to see Jason leaning in the door way. "Kat's dad is waiting to meet me….and my son…his grandson. I'm worried Jase. What if he tries to take…"

"Tommy, you have the parental rights here. You're Lorcan's biological father. Unless you are judged unfit to parent him, there's no force on earth that could take him away from you. So you need to take a deep breath and relax. Tanya and I are the god-parents, we've got your back. I've done my research, okay?"

"That's why I have to do my best to look the part. I don't want him to have any doubts."

Jason was giving him an incredulous look. "Tommy, you've led the team into battle too many times to count. You're more than competent to raise your son and no matter what, you've got us to help you out. Everything's gonna be okay."

Tommy only nodded and gave his brother a look of gratitude before he took a deep breath and walked over to the crib. His son was awake though he hadn't made a fuss. But now, he made gurgling noises at his father as his sure hands lifted him from the crib. They shared a quiet moment before he gently put his son against his shoulder, only pausing when Jason held up a burping rag and Tommy shifted the baby so his shoulder would be protected.

A moment later, Tanya and Adam walked in with a man, who could only be Mr. Hillard following them. Tommy took another deep breathe before he adjusted Lorcan again.

Apparently his friends never made it to the cafeteria. They were beyond loyal.

The man looked like a laid back guy with hair as long as his, but his was tied back and graying at the temples. He wore a black button down shirt over ripped jeans with a black leather jacket over the top and a pair of biker gloves. The two men looked each other over and then Tommy cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Thomas Oliver…and this is your grandson, Lorcan Thomas Oliver."

The man nodded. "So it's true then, what the doctor said. She was pregnant when she …..when she passed away."

Thomas eyed the man and then nodded. "Yeah, it's true. Everything is true."

Mr. Hillard nodded again and then held out his hand. "I'm Lorcan Matthew Hillard. She named my grandson after me."

Tommy shifted Lorcan again and shook the man's hands. "It does explain a lot, I never really understood why she chose that name. We scoured through so many of those name books, but she seemed settled on it."

Tommy shifted his son again and grunted softly when the baby grabbed his hair in a tiny fist. Lorcan Sr. chuckled. "Kat used to do that to me, when she was a baby. Her mother kept suggesting that I cut it…I never did."

The former ranger had no idea what to say to that, so he sat down in the rocker. "I should introduce my friends. This is Tanya Sloan and Jason Scott, they're Lorcan's god-parents. And that's Adam Park, he's one of my best friends."

Mr. Hillard glanced at Tanya and nodded at her and then looked at Jason who stood with a guarded look on his face. Lastly he looked at Adam leaning against the wall, whose face had a more peaceful look. "I can tell my grandson will be well guarded by those body guards of yours. There a reason you called them in?"

Tommy chuckled and shifted the baby again so he was laying in his arms. "No, not body guards…just very good friends…and teammates. There's no on in the world that has my back like they do. Tanya was Kat's best friend and Jason and I are like brothers."

"There's more that you're not telling me. You part of some kind of gang?"

Tommy looked at Jason again. "I've been debating how much I should tell him."

"We're not in danger of losing anything…but Kat's dad should know her secret."

"I hate being out of the loop. Please, end the suspense." Mr. Hilliard said softly.

Adam finally spoke up. "Tommy, you're the leader. It's your decision, whatever you decide, we'll back you."

"What's going on Thomas, are you some kind of super hero?"

Adam closed the door and stood guard.

Tommy sighed and looked down at his son before looking back at Kat's father. HE couldn't help the ironic smile at the choice of words. "Yeah, we used to be. You heard of the Power Rangers?"

Mr. Hillard's eyes got really wide. "That was my daughter?"

"This is a very serious thing, I'm trusting you to keep this a secret. We're not saving the city from giant monsters anymore, but we don't want to be hunted down by the press or even our fans. We only want quiet lives for a while, until we're needed again."

After a very serious moment, the older man nodded. "I swear it."

Tommy nodded. "Good." He took another deep breath.

"Your daughter joined our team back in high school. When my ex-girlfriend left to chase her dreams in Florida with the US gymnastics team, we needed another pink ranger to take her spot. We can't operate our robots without all of the spots filled. Kat already knew our identities by the time she took over. That's a long story for later, but what you need to know is that she was on the team up until we were told to find the next team of rangers. That was when Kat told me she was pregnant, just after our final mission. Our replacements with the exception of the blue ranger, are now in space. We still see them from time to time and once in a while lend a hand when needed." Saying this he glanced at Adam who grimaced at the memory.

"It seems that Kat never stopped being a hero. She sacrificed her life to save a child that had been abducted. This crazy woman that had kidnapped the little girl shot Kat. It's a miracle of what we call the "Great Power" that your grandson was able to hang on till he was delivered. But for Kat, it was already too late."

Mr. Hillard eyes were wet with unshed tears as Tommy finished. A few more minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

"I would like to hold my grandson." The elder Lorcan said quietly. Tommy hesitated but a second later got up, walked over to the new grandpa and handed the baby over.

Kat's dad looked the little boy over and then held him close. "I can still see a little of Kat in him, even though he looks a lot like you. I know you must be worried that I'd take your little boy away, but you don't need to worry about that. If he's anything like his mother, I won't have enough energy to keep up with him."

Tommy looked relived and Jason chuckled a little bit.

"It's my turn to tell a story, Tommy. Kat's mom left just after Kat was born. She was an exceptional dancer. She wasn't happy when I got her pregnant…she didn't want the baby. But she was kind hearted enough to keep the baby till full term and deliver it. She lived at the house after a full year and then left. She still dances, but we never spoke again. It shouldn't have ever been a surprise that my daughter would inherit her mother's abilities. I though the worst day was when she came to me and begged for lessons. I gave in and let her have them. She excelled in every class and killed every recital and performance. Eventually, she branched out to diving and swimming, though she never stopped dancing. She got so good at it that she was nearly chosen for the Australian Olympic team….then she had that incident and all that changed. She was so upset about it that she wanted to leave the country. So, she applied for the student exchange program, so she could come to America and start over. I didn't have the money to come with her and I didn't want her to go…but she kept begging to go. We got into a huge fight about it and she wore me down. Letting her go was the hardest thing I've ever done. After a while we reconciled and we talked a lot…and then about 8 months ago, the calls stopped. I didn't hear another thing about her till this hospital called about her."

Lorcan sighed again and then continued. "And now I know why. I wish she'd had known that she could have told me anything…even about her being a teen mom. I'm pretty well off now, I could have sent her money to help her out, and I'm not the type to disown people I love for things like this. I was no better at her age."

Tommy nodded. "She did talk about you…and I told her she should call you. I don't know why she didn't."

"There's no point trying to understand it, son. All I know is that I want to be a part of this little one's life. I don't want to miss out on being a grandfather." He looked up at Tommy again. "I got worried when she stopped talking, so I made arrangements to sell the house and move here to be closer to her. The sale just went through a few days ago. It looks like I'll be moving here soon. I have even more of a reason to stick around."

"What of Kat, Mr. Hillard?" Tanya asked.

"I've already called in the funeral home. I have a meeting with them tomorrow. The next few days will be Hell, so I'm taking today to relax, get some more sleep and be ready for tomorrow. But before I leave, I'd like to know what you and Katherine had set up for your son. Did you get anything ready for him?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, we found a small apartment and we did have a small corner of the room we shared set up for him. There is just so much more to do now. There was just a few more things on the list that I had to buy but I was waiting on my next pay check to get them."

"Then I'll take care of it. I know you probably don't want to accept my help, but he's my grandson. And intend to spoil him rotten before he even knows what that is."

* * *

**Angel Grove**

**Holiday Inn**

Rocky opened the door for Kimberly and Aisha. Pierre had come through for them again and had gotten them the biggest room there. It wasn't as fancy as other more expensive hotels they'd stayed in, but it was still very comfortable looking. The girls set their suitcases down on the beds and turned to Rocky who was standing there looking kind of awkward.

"I need to go to the hospital and let the others know you've arrived…and check on Tommy and his son." On the way from the airport, Rocky had filled everyone in on the latest news and the two friends had absorbed it all in.

Kimberly nodded, hugged him, and made herself busy with unpacking her two suitcases.

Aisha smiled up at Rocky. "I'll walk him out to his car, be right back." Kimberly shook her head, "Go on, you guys. I'm just going to go shower and get the travel grime off."

Aisha rolled her eyes as she followed Rocky out of the room.

Kim sighed and sank into the bed, before laying back. She had no idea what she was doing…and she was scared of how Tommy would react. There was no going back, her Crane had settled down the closer she got to Angel Grove…home. Sighing once more, she got up, grabbed her shower things and headed for the bathroom.

By the time she finished, Aisha was back in the room. "Tommy just headed for the park…you ready to do this?"

Kim sighed. "Why does this seem like I've done it before?"

Aisha chuckled. "Come on, let's get that hair taken care of."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For anyone expecting a drag down fight over rights to the baby, don't hold your breath. The purpose of this fic was to simply help me with my own grieving process. **

**Please leave a review and tell you what you think of this fic.**

**One final note: I've also begun an Avengers fic on the side. For anyone interested, the link is on my FB page.**


	5. His Breaking Point

**Greetings once again! **

**Here we are with another chapter, all ready to go. The events in this chapter are pretty much the things I first saw when I began brainstorm ideas for this fic. I know of lot of you guys have been waiting for this reunion...so I hope this makes up for the agony and drama in the first part of the story.**

**Sadly, due to RL events, my beta MertMidnightAngel is unable to assist me with her fabulous red pen until further notice. While she takes much needed time off, lets all send some positive thoughts and vibes her way until she's able to return to us! That being said, all mistakes and typos are purely and entirely my fault.**

**One minor note: For this chapter, I need to state where this fic takes place in the Power Rangers time line. The best I figure it, this should just about be towards the end of PRIS, very close to the Countdown to Destruction like maybe about a month before it those events take place. **

**Lastly, we all know what belongs to me and what doesn't. So lets not waste anymore time! Read on and see me at the bottom!**

* * *

Tommy sighed wearily as Mr. Hilliard left. He kissed his son's head and allowed the quiet of the room to relax him. His visage changed a bit to one of relief but also of weariness. His heart was restless but the little bundle in his arms kept him rooted to the chair.

A moment later, one of the floor nurses walked in. "A Mr. Hastings is asking for a brief meeting with you. He's the father of the child you saved. He understands if you don't feel up to it, but he's just now been allowed out of bed…and his daughter was finally allowed to come see him."

Tommy was quiet for a few moments and then looked up at Tanya. "Please take my son. He may be too young to get what is going on, but I don't want him to be in the room for this."

"Sir, Mr. Hastings didn't want to intrude by showing up here, but there's an empty waiting room in the next corridor, if you would follow me."

Tommy closed his eyes and took another deep breath before pushing himself to his feet and following the nurse out of the room.

The former leader of the Power Rangers wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the waiting room, but what he did see was unexpected.

A man sat in a wheel chair with a long hospital gown on, a hospital blanket tucked around his waist, and an IV hooked into his arm. His short brown hair was combed and he'd obviously showered. Next to him in one of the hospital chairs was a little girl. Her brown hair was up in a French braid and her green eyes were looking up at him as he approached.

Mr. Oliver?"

"Thomas Oliver. You asked to see me?"

The man gave him a once over. "My name is Steven Hastings. This is my little girl, Amber. She's the child that Miss Hillard saved."

All the air seemed to leave his lungs. Tommy almost fell into his chair.

The man in the wheel chair looked at him with understanding.

Jason, whom had silently followed his brother into the room, squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"I know this is difficult for you. I hardly even know how to say this. Your…partner…wife saved my little girl. I was so scared when I saw her being taken away from me, but I was unable to do anything to save it since the crazy woman shot me. I thought I would never see her again. But when I woke up from the surgery, I heard what happened. I owe you my daughter's life…and I'm more grateful then I can express. But I'm also sorry that you lost your love."

Tommy swallowed hard. "Kat never stopped being a hero, she would have given her life over and over again if it meant that your little girl was safe."

Mr. Hastings nodded. "I know that simply saying 'thank you' isn't enough, so I wanted to offer you one of my properties, no strings attached and it's completely paid for…it's a nice little holding in a growing subdivision. Three bedrooms 2 baths…nice yard."

Tommy was speechless and he opened his mouth to object.

"I come from old money, Mr. Oliver. it's part of the reason that this whole mess happened. The woman was an old fling that resulted in my sweet baby girl. I refuse to say more in front of my little girl, but to make a long story short, she came after my money and when I refused, she resorted to abducting with the intent to demand a ransom when she got the chance. Anyway, the house is yours, free and clear with nothing owed but the property tax and the utilities. I've already paid for a full 6 months on everything."

Tommy wasn't sure what to say. Being a power ranger for so long made him wary of strangers. Jason gave the man a shrewd look, "I'm sure you've engaged a lawyer to make this all legal?"

The man was nodding. "Yes, I have. I now that you probably don't trust a complete stranger offering you a gift horse, but my offer couldn't be more sincere. My little girl is my life, and her life is worth more than a million mansions. It's the only way I can think of to thank you."

Jason spoke up again. "If this offer is legit, you can have the start of a brand new life, a place you and your son could grow in. One day you could be building a tree house or putting up a swing set in that yard."

Tommy swallowed hard again. Ok, Jason. Can you get this started for me? I'd really like to get some air." Tommy was starting to feel overwhelmed and he immediately felt the need to run from the room. But he was stopped short.

"Mr. Oliver?" Came a soft voice.

Tommy looked down to see the small girl at his knee.

"Yes Amber?"

"I didn't want to go with that lady. She scared me. I wish I could thank Miss Hilliard for saving me. Can I thank you instead?"

Tommy's heart melted as he looked at the little girl. "If you'd like."

Thank you for saving me, Mr. Oliver.

"You're welcome, Amber. I'm sure if Kat was here she'd say the same. But if you want really want to thank me, live your life as fully as you can, okay?"

"Ok, Mr. Oliver."

Tommy stood up and walked over to Mr. Hastings. "Thank you for your gift sir. It's really a huge load off my shoulders."

"Thank you for understanding. I hope you have a good walk."

After they left, Tommy was on getting even more restless.

"Go ahead Bro. I'll get Mr. Hastings' information and call your parents and tell them everything."

"Thanks Jase. I just really need to shake all this off."

Tommy checked in once more with the nurses' station and then he grabbed his keys. Once that was done, he fled the parking lot until he got to his preferred spot in the park. It was "His spot".

As he sat down on the flat rock beside the pond, he was reminded of that time, not so long ago that he'd first won his crane's heart.

"_They told me back at the gym that I'd find you here,"_

"_Yeah, I like to practice outside sometimes….smell the fresh air."_

Tommy felt so lost. He was so tired of being the strong leader, the one who could handle anything thrown at him. God how he missed Kimberly. She could always make things seem not so bad than they were. Even when he was at his lowest point, his Crane was there to lift his spirits.

Tommy sighed and did something he'd not done in a long time. He drew his knees up to his chin and closed his eyes.

He had no idea what he was doing. He knew he would give everything he had to being the best father his little boy could have. And he'd just been offered a really nice house that would be all his. It was one heck of a windfall. He knew that with the job he had, supporting his son wouldn't be a problem. The baby shower that had been thrown for Kat had given them enough diapers and baby supplies for the first month or two.

He had the most awesome friends ever, so why did he still feel so broken?

"We need the Crane!" His spirit animal cried out. "We can't soar without her!" The sudden internal voice made him jump and look wildly around.

Tommy?" said a voice he hadn't heard in years.

Tommy wasn't sure he could trust his eyes. He blinked several times…but there she was still. She was walking towards him now.

"Kimberly?"

Yeah, H..Tommy. It's me."

"Tommy didn't miss her almost use of his old nickname.

He watched her with wary eyes as she finally reached him.

"I know I don't deserve any forgiveness for what I did. But I couldn't go another moment without making sure you were okay."

Kimberly sat down across from him at a respectful distance.

"How did you know?"

Kimberly reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter she'd received. Kat sent me this a few weeks ago. Rocky called Aisha and told her…and she told me."

_Great…another letter._

After a moment, he accepted the folded up paper and opened it up.

Kimberly watched his lips move quickly as he read the letter. When he was done, he looked up at her with weary eyes and she watched as tears that he'd been holding back started falling.

In the next moment, Kimberly was at his side and wrapped her arms around him as he buried his head in her shoulder...and then the tears came.

At that very moment both The Falcon and The Crane could feel their hearts fusing back together. Neither Kim nor Tommy could tell how long they stayed like that.

But soon enough the tears stopped and Tommy lifted his head to gaze at Kimberly.

They both looked into each other's eyes…and then they leaned into each other...

When their lips met a surge of electricity surged through them and they shuddered at the feeling of it. Tommy couldn't have stopped himself from pulling Kimberly closer to him if he tried.

Kimberly didn't stop him….she couldn't have pulled away either.

Both of them were so tuned into each other that neither of them saw the 13 year old boy that had seen their intimate moment.

Justin was even more confused! He'd just come back from a weekend trip with his dad and Kat had been the first person he'd sought out when he couldnt find her he'd come to the park to look for Tommy. He'd found Tommy for sure and he was kissing someone that wasn't Kat!

Tommy was cheating on Kat!

"Justin?" Said a voice from behind him. He spun around to see a man with blonde hair and glasses.

The youngest ranger looked into the eyes of the first blue ranger of earth.

"Who are you?"

The man held up his arm, showing his successor his old communicator. I'm your predecessor. Billy Cranston. It's not very nice to spy on people."

But Tommy's cheating on Kat! He's a cheater!"

Billy sighed. There's a lot that's happened since we both have been gone. I got a call from Adam about what happened with Kat, the space rangers are on their way in and we need to go to NASADA to meet them.

What?" Justin asked feeling more confused than ever.

"Look, we need to leave them to their moment. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I need you to come with me, right now.

Justin looked back at Tommy and Kim who were now speaking softly and then back at Billy. "I'm confused, what happened to Kat?"

Billy looked at Justin for a long moment. "No one called you to tell you...great. Look, we need to get going. I'll tell you everything on the way."

Justin was still really confused, but he did as he was asked anyway. His heart filled with dread, he knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

* * *

**I know this was an emotional chapter, but it needed to happen. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	6. Reconnecting

**Thank you so much to everyone for being so patient while I finished this semester of college. I should be updating a bit more often for a few weeks. **

**So yes, things are a bit more awkward, but this fic is meant to be limited in the melodramatic department. Lots of talks will be needed and new friendships forged. But for now, let's get back to Justin back at the hospital.**

**Sadly, the absence of my wonderful beta is keenly felt, so any and all mistakes and typos are completely my fault. With that said, please see me down at the bottom.**

* * *

**Angel Grove Hospital**

Justin hiccuped and rubbed his eyes again. "First Kat's d….gone and now Kimberly's back…and now they're together?"

Billy sat in the rocking chair and grimaced. "It's a very awkward situation. For me to explain everything, you need to know a few things."

Tanya who was sitting next to Justin on the hospital bed pulled him close. Justin nodded.

Billy glanced at Adam who was leaning against the wall. At the back of the room were the Space Rangers. Ashley was wrapped up in Andros' arms and he was looking stoic as ever. Billy looked back at Justin. "What's going on goes way deeper than the human level. Way back before you, Kat, and Tanya joined the team, there was the rest of us. Tommy, Myself, Adam, Rocky, Kim and Aisha were the current ranger team. You were around for that massive battle with Ivan Ooze; this guy was a very tough opponent. At the time, all we had were the basic Dino powers; he took us out humiliatingly easy. The Earth was very vulnerable and we needed new powers to save our city. Alpha 5 told us of the planet Phados. We went there in search of new powers and we were successful."

"However, the moment we became Ninjetti Warriors, something else happened. We formed a deep bond with each other and became one with Spirit animals. They had been within us all along, but with the help of the Master Warrior, Dulcea, they were brought out and given voices. I found it odd when everyone but Tommy and Kimberly had animals bound to the earth and the both of them had avians. After everyone had gone to sleep for the night, I asked Dulcea about it. She told me that it was because they were meant to be together."

She told me of the times before the fall of Phados, before Ivan Ooze took them out. Their race flourished and the Ninjetti were strong. She told me that back in the ancient times, the warriors with the avian spirits often found their mates among other avians, and the same went for the land animals and even the ones that were sequestered to the sea. Once in a while, and it was rare, two Ninjetti from different types were mated. And one from the earth would find its mate with a sea or land animal. But most of the time, the animals kept to their own.

It went like that with Tommy and Kimberly as the Falcon and Crane. When that team bond happened, we all felt that moment when the two birds bonded. Every one of us felt complete and our own bond was forged. Everything was good for a while, and then things changed. Kimberly and Tommy became closer and closer, and for a while, they were inseparable. Then something happened to cause a tear in the group bond and all of us felt it. When Kimberly left, we all felt a feeling of pain. But Tommy especially felt it. We all knew that he was acting out of love for his mate, so no one said anything…and we let Kimberly follow her dream."

"When that letter came and they broke up, it sent Tommy careening over the edge. We could all sense the balance of the team shift and we could all but feel his anguish. We were teenagers, we didn't know what to do about anything."

"Even when Tommy and Kat started dating, all we could do was try and be supportive. But we all knew that though Tommy appeared happy, that he was reeling from the separation. I don't know what really happened after I left for Aquitar. I had my own illness to deal with and was virtually cut off from my team and that connection went 'dead' but a few days ago, I was meditating and communing with my wolf spirit, and I felt such an intense pain and it nearly made me pass out. An hour later, I said good bye to my friends on Aquitar and they teleported me here. When I arrived, I called Rocky and was told everything. I would have been here earlier, but I was in such a state of shock from everything that I needed the night to process and get a clear head again."

"Before I left Earth, I had bought a used car. But I never got to really drive it. This morning, I went to Rocky's house and where it had been kept and then went looking for Tommy. I felt the moment that the Falcon and Crane were reunited. It was a rush of relief and flashes of joy, it surged through me and I contacted the other Ninjetti to make sure I wasn't imagining it. Then I went looking for them.

That's when I found you. I didn't need to see that little scene in the park to know what was happening. I know it sounds extremely cruel, but Kat wasn't ever meant to be with Tommy. He needs his mate, and that's Kimberly; one can't fly without the other. That is why I stopped you. In order for balance to be restored, they need to reconnect. It's going to be awkward for a bit and they need time to figure things out."

Justin still looked a little distraught, and he seemed to accept things, but he still had one question to ask.

"I don't get it, if they needed to be together so badly, then why did she break up with him?"

Billy sighed. "That's the billion dollar question. None of us know why."

* * *

"Kimberly, what happened before, why did you send that letter?"

The petite gymnast was stunned for a moment by the direct question; Tommy had never been one to tip toe. After their intimate moment, they realized that they needed more privacy, and so, after Jason had discreetly dropped off the red truck, they'd immediately driven to someplace more remote…and by remote, that meant the ruins of their beloved Command Center.

The rubble was everywhere and after a brief exploration, they had found a big smooth piece of rock that was big enough for the both of them to sit on. Tommy now had her wrapped up in his arms and Kimberly reveled in it.

"It's kind of complicated…but it has to do with an important talk between my mother and me, just before she left for Paris. It left me reeling and I was too scared to ask you about it."

"Kimberly, I've never given you cause to fear me…at least when I wasn't under a spell. What were you afraid of?"

Kimberly took a deep breath.

"You know that my mom has been through two divorces. Well, she got into a big fight with my birth father. I have no idea what sparked it. I guess it was because I turned 18 and the child support stopped. But she was really angry that night.

Tommy nodded silently while playing with a lock of her hair.

She asked me point blank if we were…you know…having sex. I told her we hadn't gone that far yet. And she for some reason launched into 'that talk.' She told me that I should never settle for the first man to kiss me, that to be absolutely sure that I was in love with the man I gave my v…virginity to. That he may say he loves me, but he could also be lying….that a man would say anything to get into….my pants.

Kimberly was blushing ever so slightly now. Tommy thought she looked adorable but he stayed quiet.

"It really made me think. What we have is so beyond what I ever expected to get when I started dating. This thing between us, it's so much more and so perfect that I was afraid it was all too good to be true. I didn't want to leave, but her words spooked me. That's why I agreed so readily when I was offered the place on the gymnastics team. I figured that you didn't need me and would move on when I severed our relationship."

Tommy's heart broke for hers, especially when he saw the tears falling down her cheek. He could sense her pain.

"Kimberly, I wish you'd just come to me instead of running. I could have set things straight."

"I'm so sorry Tommy! I thought that seeing another guy would confirm what mom told me, he was so sweet at first. After we had sex….he became someone else, and humiliated me. Mom's words came true and I left the team. I'm so ashamed of what I did. It should have been you that I gave myself to!"

"You're right Kim. He didn't deserve such a precious gift. He was a pig. But I'm no better. I never should have slept with Kat. It was as if some moron had written her in as a replacement for you. I was trying to bury my pain in our relationship. But she didn't stop me either. When I was kidnapped by Prince Gasket and Archerena, I was completely brainwashed. Kat was the one who was able to snap me out of it. I don't know if it was because she held the Crane powers or not, but she got through to me. After that, I all but fell into her bed."

"The only thing I don't regret is my son. I've only known him a few days but I love him completely. I'm a father Kim. Everything's changed. If we're going to be together you need to understand that. There's some junk we need to get through if we're going to revive what we had."

"You're not the only one that has changed. I made a major mistake and I paid dearly for it. Our old relationship is dead and gone. So it's more like that we need to build a new and better one. Tommy and Kimberly 2.0."

Tommy laughed softly and Kimberly gifted him with a beaming smile.

"Man is this going to be awkward."

"Don't I know it! I hope no one saw us making out in the park."

They were both quiet for a moment and then Tommy gave Kim a deep penetrating look.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. We both messed up and did things we're not proud of. I'm willing to let the past die if you are. But I need to know that my mate…you will fly with me. I can't fly solo anymore."

The statement blazed through Kimberly and she paused to let it sink in.

"You won't….not anymore. I'm done running away. I promise that the next time I have doubts about us, that I'll confess them too you. If I'm in…then I'm in all the way. I want to start over, and do it right this time."

That was good enough for Tommy and he leaned in pressing his lips to Kim's again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When they came up for air again, Tommy felt the Falcon settle within him again, and the next words seemed to flow from him.

"I know that we both have difficult pasts and they didn't leave us unscathed, but with you by my side, there's nothing we can't overcome. You can trust me with your heart. I won't let anything bad happen to it."

Kimberly felt the truth of that statement and she tucked herself closer to him and felt his strong protective arms wrap around her. The heat from his body warmed her and all she felt was whole again.

"I trust you….let's do this."

Tommy paused and checked his watch. (Kat had managed to talk him into buying a digital watch) "It's been a couple of hours since I left the hospital to take a break. We can pick up drive through and head back to the hospital. The nurses have my son on a schedule, it should be just about time for his next feeding. On the way, I have a lot to update you on.

Kimberly waited for Tommy to stand up and hold a hand out to her. When she was on her feet again, they walked hand in hand back to the truck.


	7. The Healing Begins

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the lull in summer has been rough and the drama llama is still following me around. I've only just now got settled back into place. **

**All errors are mine, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**See you all at the bottom!**

* * *

**Angel Grove Hospital**

Try as she may, Kimberly could not banish the feeling of unease as she followed Tommy into the sterilized halls of Angel Grove hospital. She would follow Tommy to the Gates of Hell and had followed him into battle again but even then she'd only ever been focused on the fight. But this was a whole different kind of anxiety.

She knew that her friends awaited her, but there would also be people, strangers that she'd never met. Tommy had filled her in about Tanya and Justin, but that didn't help her much. She was so afraid that they wouldn't accept her, that she, for half a second entertained the thought of running away. But she had made a promise that she would never leave his side again; and so, she steeled herself for whatever reception she would be given.

The moment she walked into the room, she was immediately scooped up into Rocky's arms and then hugged by Adam. When they finally let her breathe she was set back on her feet…and then she saw Jason and Zack, who both exclaimed how much they missed her…and how she'd never leave them ever again. When she was on her feet again, she turned and saw her oldest friend. Billy was smiling at her and she walked into his arms. He hugged her tightly and she returned it all the while feeling her nerves settle down a bit. Lastly, she turned to the strangers in the room.

For a moment the two looked at each other. Kimberly with uncertainty and the other with a guarded expression. Finally, after another moment of awkward silence, Kimberly decided to make the first move. She took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly."

Tanya blinked and then held out her hand. "Hi, Kimberly…I'm Tanya."

Kimberly smiled at her and then looked at the young man on the couch. "Hi, Justin."

He didn't look up at her for a moment, but when he did, he looked like he was in pain…and it was also mixed with anger. But he seemed to fight it all back and gave her an unconvincing smile. "Hi Kimberly. It's nice to meet you." And then he got up and walked out of the room. With a shared looked between herself and Adam, Tanya got up and followed him out the door.

When they were gone, Kimberly looked at Adam with a look of interest.

The former green Zeo ranger smiled bashfully. "We've been dating for a while now. She's amazing."

Kimberly grinned seeing the love in his eyes.

A moment later, they all heard a soft knock at the door. Almost as one, they turned to see the nurse from earlier walk in with a blue bundle in her arm. She looked at Kimberly but said nothing, instead she handed the baby off to Tommy who accepted his son in his arms and gave the nurse a grateful nod. When she'd gone, Tommy chuckled softly to himself and then turned to Adam.

Adam grinned, "Same routine, right?"

Kimberly gave them a look of confusion as Adam carefully took the baby in his arms with practiced ease. Her eyes widened when Tommy reached behind his back and took his shirt off. She just couldn't stop herself as she gave him an appreciative once over.

The man was still extremely handsome, he wasn't big and muscly like that loser she'd gone out with….he was lean and fit. His arms were strong and warm….she missed them.

"Kimberly?"

Kim could feel cheeks heat up as she realized that she'd been blatantly staring at the new father.

She blinked a few times and then looked at Tommy who was looking back at her with an amused expression.

"Kimberly, meet my son, Lorcan."

With a feeling of trepidation, Kimberly stepped closer and looked upon the infant for the first time. Kimberly smiled down at him. "Oh my goodness, Tommy. He's so cute!"

In that moment, the baby opened his small eyes and looked up at her. In that moment, her unease vanished, and a strange feeling she couldn't name filled her. Suddenly, she was looking at him with new eyes and nothing but feelings of love and protectiveness was there now. She didn't say it out loud, but she knew that someday, he would be her step son.

She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and then stepped back and Tommy shifted him in his arms before taking a seat in the rocking chair. Adam walked over to him and handed over a small bottle for infant formula.

Kimberly watched in wonder as Tommy kissed his son's head and then offered his son the bottle. Soon the only sound in the room what the sound of soft suckling. Kimberly smiled at the private moment and then quietly exited the room.

She wandered the hall momentarily until she saw the private waiting room where Rocky and Aisha sat with a group of unfamiliar people. She walked into the room and took a seat a little bit apart from the group and decided to just be quiet.

Then Aisha came over with an unfamiliar Asian girl. For a second she thought it was Trini, but on closer inspection, she saw the girl was wearing pink.

Kimmie, this is Cassie, the pink space ranger, Cassie, this is Kimberly, the first pink ranger of Earth.

The two pink rangers gave smiled and shook hands. But neither could think of anything to say except,

How have you been doing?" it was almost in unison and it made Rocky look up momentarily from his quiet conversation with Carlos and TJ.

Cassie smiled. "I'm good." She almost brought up the fact that Zordon's was missing, but she bit her lip instead. She had a feeling that now was not the time to bring that up. So she said, "We came as soon as we could. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I have no idea. This is Tommy's show, I'm just winging things too. He's been my hero forever, maybe it's my turn to take care of him now."

Cassie had been given the basics of the situation, but she still couldn't stop from giving Kimberly an odd look.

Aisha took a deep breath. Things were getting way too awkward, maybe it was time for a different approach. Maybe it was time for a girl's meeting. There had to be a way to smooth things over.

She quietly excused herself and got Rocky's attention.

"Things are not going very well. The tension in the room is thick enough to be cut by a knife."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. From what the guys are saying, the evil alliance they're fighting may be coming back to earth for a confrontation. My guts are telling me that we may need all of us for what's coming…we've got to get it together and everyone needs to be on the same page."

Rocky was in full red ranger mode and Aisha felt butterflies in her stomach. Once the moment had passed she nodded.

I'm thinking along the lines of a girl's night and we have a hotel room."

"Like a pajama party?" Rocky couldn't have stopped the smile if he tried.

Aisha shook her head. Red ranger he may be, but he was still a guy.

"No, it's more like a pow wow, no boys allowed thing…so no, it's not a pajama party."

Rocky chuckled but gave his girlfriend his best apologetic look and she couldn't help but kiss his cheek. "Just hold down the fort here. I'll see what I can do to bring the other girls into balance."

Rocky pecked her lips and grinned boyishly at her. "Do what you gotta do, Mama-bear." Then he smirked. "May the Force be with you."

Aisha giggled at him. You're such a goof, how long have you been waiting to use that line?"

Rocky grinned at her again. "For a while…Sorry, Ish, I can't help myself."

She laughed softly and kissed him back. "Ok, I'm gone. Time to go round up the girls."

* * *

**Holiday Inn**

**About an hour later**

Tanya still hadn't been able to look Kimberly in the eye. She knew the whole truth now, but she still had a hard time getting passed things.

The other girl rangers were all sitting around the hotel room. Aisha took a deep breath and looked over at Kimberly. Though she looked calm and steady, the former yellow ranger knew that her best friend was just a little on edge. Trini was sitting close to Kimberly and was leaning against her ever so slightly.

Aisha took a deep breath. She had no idea where to start, so she just plowed forward.

"Ok, so I called us here because there was a hell of a lot of tension in the hospital room. There is a ginormous elephant stomping around and things need to be put out into the open. A really horrible thing has happened and every one of us is affected by it in one way or another. To start getting back on our feet, we need to air everything out."

When everyone looked up at her but didn't say anything, she inhaled deeply. "Ok, fine. I'll go."

"When Kat came into my life, she had four furry paws and a tail. I was doing some volunteer work at the animal shelter when she was found. Kimberly and I named her PC or park cat. We didn't realized till later that she had been put under a spell. But once the spell was broken, she became a really good friend. I have no idea what happened while I was gone, and I was hoping you girls could fill in the blanks for me."

Aisha paused and looked around, and saw Kimberly bite her lip, before getting up and standing up before walking towards her. The pride she had in her friend expanded tenfold as she stepped away and sat in her place.

Kimberly felt nervous, but there were things she needed to say. So she faced the yellow Zeo ranger.

"Tanya, I know that you have mixed feelings about me being here. I would too. But you should know that I had absolutely no hard feelings after I woke up in the hospital. Tommy was under an evil spell before and we had many talks after he was freed. So even after Kat was broken from her spell, she seemed to be really nervous. But we also had talks around that time. I know she was a good person and had a lot of integrity."

"When I chose to leave, and needed a replacement, Kat was the perfect choice. I had been protecting the Earth from Rita and Zedd for most of my high school career, so had I even one doubt that Kat couldn't pull her weight around and do the job I was handing over, I never would have chosen her to be my successor. She was a wonderful fierce young woman, and had courage in spades. That is why I chose her, and not some other random girl. I trusted Kat with the power coin, and there's a part of me that's hurting big time, knowing that our little power ranger family has lost a member. I don't know if Aisha told you of the letter that I received from our friend. But Kat bore her heart to me, and it was as if she knew something would happen. You should also know that in my absence, you guys had your own team. I love Tommy and will do whatever it takes to help him out, but that doesn't mean that I intend to step on anyone's toes." Kim paused and bit her lip again. "I guess that's all I have to say about things for now."

As she went back to her seat beside Trini, Tanya spoke up softly.

"I guess I known for a time that neither of their feelings ran that deep. I was in that kind of relationship with Shawn; I'm with Adam now and I've realized that there is a difference. Tommy and Kat are family and so are the rest of our team. I'm having a really difficult time dealing with losing my best friend. I just need some time to process…all of this."

Tanya looked up at Kimberly. "I want to be friends…"

Kimberly smiled kindly at her fellow ranger.

"Then we are. We can start all over again."

"I'd like that."

Aisha sighed in relief and then looked at the others. "Alright, who's next?"

A few hours later, feeling lighter and a little more cheerful, the girls began to leave for their homes (whatever they were). Rocky would be over in a few minutes to spend some more time with Aisha and Kimberley would head back to the hospital.

It had been a good night. There had been some tears and laughter and a few inside jokes created, and their bonds of sister hood had been strengthened, Ashley and Cassie had been as upfront with the other ladies as possible and warned them of what might be headed their way. They had come up with a few contingency plans and back up plans and were now all in agreement. Should trouble come for Angel Grove, they'd be ready.

Tanya was the last out the door. "There's a change in the others that I haven't seen before. Everyone seems better now. I know I reacted poorly before, but I am glad that you're here.

"I feel better now too. I never realized how delicate the balance of the team was. I underestimated The Great Power and everything Dulcea said. It won't happen again,."

Tanya nodded. "We all make wrong decisions now and then. But from now on, lets try and keep things as they are, there's been enough drama around here. We could start our own soap operas with everything that's happened."

Kimberly had to laugh at that. "Yeah, but I think I've had enough drama for now. I just want to start my life again…and I really miss the Mall too."

Tanya nodded her head knowingly. "It's taken me a while to get used to this. We didn't have any shopping centers in Africa. Kat was the one to help me adjust. We were supposed to go this weekend."

Kimberly bit her lip. "I won't try to fill her shoes, cause Aisha and I were shopping partners. Maybe all three of us could go?"

"I think I'd like that."

You better not go without me Pinkie.' Trini said as Rocky drove up in his truck.

Kimberly looked at Tanya. "Would that be okay with you?"

Tanya grinned. "Yeah, that would be great."

Trini grinned. "The mall won't know what hit it!"

* * *

**There you have girls have worked things out among themselves. I know Justin isn't quite there yet, but everyone grieves differently. He will come around eventually.**


	8. Remembering Kat

**And here we are, the final chapter of this tale. I know I said that this story would be about 10 chapters but I felt it was a good time to put this fic to bed. I'm ready to move on with the other stories. There will be an epilogue that should leave this story with a positive ending. I hope this final farewell to Kat does her justice.**

**All typos and errors on me. YOu all know what is mine and what isnt. So I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**A few days later**

The Rangers, both Tommy's team and Andros' sat around the fire. Tommy sat back against a tree with Kimberly tucked against him. Lorcan was at the hospital having been tucked into his crib in the nursery for the night. He would be fine for a few hours.

Dr. Bellview had told him earlier that day that Lorcan's vitals looked good and he was a strong baby…and would be able to come home the next day. But for now, one last night would be spent in the hospital, with the good nurses watching over him.

So, for the moment all was well. They were sitting around a bonfire, which was being thrown in memory of Kat. They weren't sure if there was any kind of tradition for the death of a power ranger and had asked Andros about it. Apparently many cultures wrapped their slain warriors in burial shrouds and then burned them on an elaborate pyre. Sadly, that wouldn't fly so well in Kat's situation. So, instead they settled for simply being together and enjoying each other's company.

The night had almost ended when Andros and Ashley walked hand in hand towards them and sat down on the provided log. "I've been talking with my team. Kat was a ranger and we felt that we should provide her a color guard…be the pall bearers."

Tommy looked at Kim and sighed looking at Andros again. "I don't think that would raise an issue. Her father knows about us already…I think her father would appreciate that."

Andros nodded. "I never got to meet Katherine, but the others tell me she was a wonderful person…and a good ranger."

Kimberly nodded and Tommy kissed the side of her head. "She was amazing on and off the battlefield. She was a lot like me…she started off evil and then once she was set free, she became a warrior worthy of the Great Power."

"She had a lot to overcome too." Tanya said as she walked over to them and sat down. "When that monster, Numbar came at her, she nearly floated away. But she learned her lesson and became a very confidant woman…I know she was scared when she learned she was pregnant, but she faced it with poise and courage."

Andros looked confused. "Numbar?"

"He was a numbers monster. By throwing litteral numbers around he could make a person lightweight enough to float away or heavy enough to put a hole in the ground; He even tried to sink the city into the ocean. But Kat was the one who got hit hardest of all. She had a lot to overcome including that self image problem before she could be of any help to us. For some reason she tried to starve herself and I still have no clue how that monster managed to get into her head, but she did and ended up taking the monster out herself. She was such a strong person…but she was also a hero. If not for her, I hate to think about what could have happened to that little girl she rescued if she'd not been there to help."

In the next moment, Tanya cleared her throat as she sat down next to Kimberly. "Actually it wasn't the monster that caused the starve fest. It was that stupid cow that got into her head and caused the starvefest at the juice bar, but no worries, I took care of the prima donna." She looked proud of herself.

"What did you do, Tanya? Asked Adam.

All the rangers looked at her in surprise and she continued. "Oh, I wasn't going to let the cow get away with anything."

"Wait a second." Adam said, "This wouldn't be that run in you had with her in the hallway was it? I thought it was an accident. You stumbled into her and she ….. oh."

And evil looking smirk crossed Tanya's face. "I'd like to think that I'm pretty graceful on my feet. But the principle didn't know it. I stumbled into her and accidently broke her nose. She was out for the next month and had to get a nose job."

Adam grinned at her. "I love it, I'm not normally one for revenge, but that was pretty good."

And just like that, the depressing atmosphere was broken, They spent the rest of the night sharing war stories and reliving memories of Kat. Finally, when the end of the night came, they all stood in a circle around the fire, and took a minute of silence before Tommy and Jason doused the fire and stirred the dirt.

* * *

**A couple of days later...**

The day of the funeral came early and Tommy groaned softly under the covers hearing his baby boy crying. It was only their third day in the new house that had been gifted to him. Downstairs in the living room, his friends slept. He was grateful to have their presence nearby. It was comforting and he didn't feel so alone either.

Kimberly and Aisha had checked out of their hotel the night before at Tommy's insistence. Though he would have loved for Kimberly to share his bed the night before, Kimberly had reluctantly refused, not wanting to show any kind of disrespect to Kat or her father if said father should show up, So, she'd stayed in the spare bedroom for the night.

After Kat was tucked into her eternal resting place, Kimberly and Aisha planned to start the process of settling back into Angel Grove which would include getting jobs and a place to stay.

Next to his bed, in the bassinet, the little infant kicked his legs as the crying grew louder. Tommy blearily sat up, rubbing his eyes before swinging his legs over the bed so he could reach into his son's bed and pick him up. He frowned smelling a rank scent coming from his son and sighed. First it was a trip to the nursery for them.

The room hadn't been personalized for them yet. That would come in another week. But the basic baby furniture they'd had set up at the old apartment had been brought over. Everything else he'd needed, was provided by Lorcan senior.

As he went about changing the stinky diaper, his thoughts wandered a little to the day that he'd brought his son home from the hospital. It had seemed weird to him as he watched the rental car, Sr had secured for the ride home. Jason had offered to pick him up but Senior had refused saying that the special moment was one he wanted to share with Tommy, so Jason had backed off and it had been Lorcan Sr that pulled up in the fast-looking shiny BMW. Tommy had hesitated at first, feeling out of place next to that beautiful vehicle, but a moment later, snapped out of it when his son began to whimper. Between the two of them, they'd been able to easily strap the car seat in the right way, facing the back and lovingly strapped the infant in. Then, with Tommy sitting with his son in the back, they took off for the new house…which had been turned over to them the day before he came home.

Lorcan's quiet wimper snapped Tommy out of his thoughts. He quickly fastened his son's onesie back up and then the two of them, descended the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he saw Tanya had just made a bottle and Kim was sitting on the counter keeping her company.

"Morning H….Tommy." Kim said, catching herself from using his old nickname. Tommy only smiled at her before focusing on his son. Tanya quietly handed the bottle over and kissed the little boy's head before heading back in to the other room, saying something about getting ready for the day.

When they were alone, Tommy gave Kimberly a long look and then held out baby Lorcan towards her.

"I can't Tommy. He's not my son…I don't want to overstep my-"

"I'm making it okay, at least when Lorcan Sr. Isn't around. If you are in this with me for the long haul, my son and I are a package deal. He'll be calling you step mom one day, and I need to know that you'll help me raise him and be there for him."

"I'd protect him with my last dying breath, Tommy. But when I left, Kat took my place in every way. I don't fit in with the others anymore."

"I call bull shit." Rocky said as he walked into the kitchen. "No one could replace you anymore than you could replace Kat. Once a ranger always a ranger. And you never stopped being my friend, or one of us. You only took a break for a few months. You're back for good and there's nothing you can do about it. "

Kimberly had no idea what to say to that, so she looked back at Tommy who was watching her every move with an unreadable expression. Then she looked down at the child again.

"I'm in this for the long haul. I could never leave you like I did before. I can't bear to be without you ever again. So if you make it okay, then…" Kimberly paused and held out her arms. With a relieved smile, Tommy placed his son carefully in his love's arms.

Kimberly's eyes met Lorcan's eyes again, much like they'd done in the hospital. And Kimberly kissed his forhead, quietly claiming the little boy as he step son. Tommy looked at Kimberly again, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Rocky smiled at the sight and quietly backed away. Everything was once again the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**Angel Grove Cemetery**

Later that day, around two o'clock, a black shiny hearse pulled up to the burial sight and turned off the engine. Then, the funeral procession began. Andros, Ashely, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane, in full ranger gear walked up to the doors in the back and waited patiently for the director to open the door.

Lorcan Sr. whom stood next to Tommy watched with red puffy eyes as the 6 rangers lifted the pretty ivory casket with Military Disipline. Tommy had explained to the older man what was going on and the mourning father had only nodded and had quietly given his thanks to the man in the red helmet. He now followed the casket with his son cuddled inside the infant carrier which had only been brought out that morning. The rest of the rangers in plain clothes followed solemnly behind them. As a silent tribute to Kat, they all wore a pink rose on a black armband around their upper arms. They had nothing but loving thoughts towards their fallen comrade.

Finally, the 6 rangers placed the casket upon the lowering device, and when it was centered, they all backed away, bowed respectfully towards the beautiful box and then to Kat's father before they turned on their heels and walked away. They then took up protective positions and stood guard as the priest began the final rites.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust…"

Tommy hugged his son close and quietly shed tears for Kat, his comrade and for the mother that his son would never meet. Next to him, Lorcan Sr. cried a little louder not even bothering to hide it. Here before him, is little baby girl that he'd raised all by himself would never outlive him. His heart was breaking all over again. He'd always heard how hard it was for a parent to bury their child…and the pain that was shattering his heart was almost unbearable. Then, Tommy put an around him, quietly sharing his strength.

The burial seemed to pass like a blur, but soon enough, the casket was lowered into the ground. The remaining 11 former rangers silently took flowers from the wreaths and with a final goodbye, threw them on top of the casket. With heavy sighs, they turned away and walked to the cars they came in with the exception of Tommy who stood silently with Lorcan Sr.

Tommy closed his eyes and whispered his own good bye before kissing his son's head and waiting giving silent support as the grieving father bid his daughter good bye.

Finally, he took a deep breath and turned away, heading towards the car with Tommy following.

The space rangers, seeing that they were no longer needed, quietly teleported away. Later on, they would return to the grave site to say their own goodbyes, but for now, they departed.

In the years to come, and as the boy grew to be a teenager, full of courage, bravado and just a touch of over confidence, he was told often about his mother who'd died a hero and who watched over him from beyond the grave and whom would love him for all eternity.

And for now, until they would meet for the first time, it would be enough. He'd do everything he could to make her proud…whatever it took.

* * *

**I'm sure you are all wondering about Justin and if he will ever make friends with Kimberly. That will be addressed in the epilogue, I promise. I won't leave that loose thread flapping around in the wind. Now there is only the epilogue, so, I will see you all then.**


	9. Epilogue

**And here we have it, the final chapter Thank you to everyone whom has stuck to this fic with me, it's very much appreciated. Now for some fun, I've been really looking forward to this chapter, it was a lot of fun to plan out. **

**Those readers who know my, know my rule of thumb. I've always followed my own time line, putting four years between Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. **

**As I end this fic, I promise that I won't kill off any more power rangers. It was already pretty damn depressing and I just can't stick to sad fics anymore, so that being said, read on.**

* * *

**11 years later…..**

Kimberly sighed in relief as her baby finally fell asleep, she gently got up from the rocking chair with her daughter in her arms and lovingly placed her in the crib. She stretched her limbs and with a final look at her slumbering cherub, left the room taking the baby monitor with her.

She and Tommy had kept their distance for about a year after Katherine's death, often stealing away on clandestine dates doing everything they could to make sure that Kat's father didn't find out about them…and it worked till one day they'd been caught. Surprisingly, he hadn't been offended or angry. He only said that man was not meant to be alone, that he needed a good woman in his life and if Kimberly was it, then so be it. Just as long as his grandson wasn't neglected.

And he hadn't been. If anything, she'd come to love him as if he were her own. She had even insisted on leaving a picture of Kat in a frame by his crib and later on, next to his bed. When he was old enough to know their secret, they had revealed everything to him and he'd accepted it all, and it was easier to explain why his dad and all his red ranger uncles had suddenly left Earth.

With everything they'd gone through, from his college days to his time spent with Anton Mercer, to nearly losing him with that island had sunk into the ocean, she had done her best to stand with him;She had effortlessly slipped into the mothering role until the weekend after the destruction of Serpentara when his efforts to get back into her good graces had ended with her becoming pregnant with Dylan whom was a perfect mix of the both of them. Than after the incident with the island a few years later, she'd was sure that Tommy had knocked her up again, but it had been a false alarm. No, it wasnt until 9 months ago, when they'd taken that weekend for their wedding anniversary that she found out she was pregnant. Fast forward to today, she was sure that she was about to become a mentor to three new power rangers. She could just feel it.

On entering the kitchen she saw that her sweet niece, Quin was eating a big bow of cereal. She was the 9 year old that her best friend, Billy had adopted. She was a child prodigy when it came to electronics and the internet, and having Billy for her father made her flourish. But that was another story.

She ruffled her niece's hair and then went to fetch her own bowl of cereal. Surprisingly, they both shared a love of Coco puffs and had often bonded over a bowl of the chocolaty cereal. About two years ago, when they'd both made the move to Reef side, Billy had come with them, after transferring from his job at the Angel Grove University, to the community college in Reef side, they had made the move just after the adoption papers were finalized.

Kimberly had known soon after the three dino gems were discovered that it would only be a matter of time before some but ugly alien dude would show up and they would again be fighting the forces of evil.

* * *

**Reef Side High **

**A few hours later**

Tommy groaned as Principle Randal walked away. He was convinced now that the woman was pure evil. He'd really hoped that his first day would be mundane, uneventful. He looked at the three teenagers before him and sighed.

Kimberly would not be happy.

"You three stay here. I gotta call my wife."

The teens didn't answer him as walked a few feet away and pulled out his cell phone.

Hey Handsome. How's your first day of high school?

Ugh much like the last time it was my first day, evil witch included.

"Of the Galactic variety?"

"Heck no, It's Just the evil principle giving me detention duty with three teenagers with attitudes.

Kimberly sighed heavily on the other end of the line. "You do realize that I could never fit into the spandex after all these years?"

Tommy chuckled evilly, "Oh I don't know about that now, you're still that smoking hot ranger babe that managed to take down a monster all by herself while sick as a dog, and it would only take a call to Billy to break out the spandex again, if you'd like to find out for sure."

"You wouldn't dare."

Tommy recognized that tone and he stopped laughing. "No babe, I wouldn't. You don't need to prove anything to me. How's the baby girl doing?"

Finally went down for a nap. It's been a bit of a struggle, though it's nothing we haven't done twice before.

And you were simply amazing. But still we should be ready for anything. I just know things are gonna go down soon.

No sweat Tommy. Whatever happens, we'll handle it, together. Are you still planning to head to the museum after school? Lore said he wanted to go with you for some kind of science report he has coming up."

"Yeah, he called me about 10 minutes ago to say that he was going to bike over here. He should walk through those doors any minute now."

"You got it, Tommy. Now you better go and get this detention over with."

"Love you, Kimmie, I'll see you at home….just be ready for anything."

"You got it, and I love you too Handsome."

Tommy closed his phone and turned back to his students. "So, you want to go to a museum?"

The three teenagers looked at their teacher with skeptical looks. Anything would be better than sitting in a detention room.

About a minute later the door opened and a tween boy about 11 walked in. He was tall and lean with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He carried himself with confidence which was down played by a relaxed and chilled attitude.

"Hey dad, we going to the museum?"

Tommy smiled down at his son and then at the teenagers. "My son Lore will be joining us for the outing. Come on, guys, let's get going."

* * *

**30 minutes later **

Tommy looked wide eyed at the Animatronic Dinosaur that had suddenly come to life. "What the hell…"

Lore, on the other hand cocked his head to the side. "This looks like something Quin would do…"

Tommy nodded. "And that's why we don't let her onto the computer unsupervised."

Just then the dinosaur was suddenly in their face and Tommy launched a round house kick and his blow landed squarely on the nose.

The dino reared back and then roared louder showing the wires inside it's mouth. Tommy grabbed his son's arm and shoved him towards the jeep. Lore made it to the jeep first and jumped over the door into the passenger seat. Tommy slid across the hood and jumped into the driver's seat, and a second later, locked the door.

"Um Dad, you do realize that doesn't help things at all, right?"

Tommy gave his son a look. "Just strap in and hold on, I'm about to break a few traffic laws."

Moments later, they were speeding away. The dino gave chase for about a minute before slamming it's head into an over pass and falling down.

Tommy's car screeched to a halt and then both he and his son, looked back to see the carnage.

"Well, that's over. Now lets go see if we can find the others. We're a bit too close to the house and we don't want them to find the secret entrance.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan felt their way along the dark passage hearing voices up ahead. Minutes later, they walked into a huge cavern-like room.

Across the room a young girl, wearing a pair of flared blue jeans, a hoodie which said, property of Angel Grove University, and brite white pair of tennis shoes sat in a very big bean bag chair staring at the screen of her personal lap top. She wore her blonde hair in a Lara Croft style braid and looked up with a start when she heard voice coming.

She got up as carefully as she could and ran to the secret room her father had built and watched from the computer screen as the three teens walked into the room.

Her fingers flew across the keyboard and she instantly hit the record button. Than, she sat back and watched with scrutinizing eyes as the teens walked into the room, picked up the gems and then walked out again.

When the cavern was empty, she shut the system down and ran upstairs to where her aunt Kimberly sat reading a book.

"Aunt Kim, the gems are gone. These teenagers took off with them. I recorded it just like you taught me too.

Kimberly looked resignend, but grabbed the baby monitor and followed her niece down the stairs and watched as the footage was replayed.

"What should we do?"

Kimberly sat back and closed her eyes.

"Nothing we can do. If those three are the next power rangers, and the gems bind them, all we can do is wait to see what happens next. While I alert your uncle and your father, you should go ahead and take your 4 wheeler and keep watch for trouble. If those gems are activated, than trouble could find them….Mesogog could decide to attack them. Don't engage unless it's necessary.

"Okay, Aunt Kimberly, I'll keep my frequency on."

"Good girl, now, get going."

Meanwhile, Conner, Kira, and Ethan were surrounded by Tyrannodrones and they hesitated, not knowing what to do. Than out of nowhere, a girl who wore a mask and carried a bo jumped between them, taking out several drones. The beats roared their irritation and gave chase to her. But she was un-afraid. Her father and uncle had trained her well. She jumped and dodged and gave out a defiant growl.

The three teenagers watched her go and a moment later, another troupe of mutants attacked them, they responded and in the process they unlocked their powers as the gems bonded with their DNA. They fought their own attackers and were winning when one last fighter joined in. This one jumped over the female fighter and they seamlessly fought as a unit, each anticipating the other's move and together they put down the attackers.

When the last of them were gone, they stood and faded into the brush as the teens regrouped and as one walked away.

The boy turned to the girl. "I guess that's it, Quin. Looks like they're the new rangers." Moments later Tommy walked up to them. You guys should head back to the house, Dylan shold be home soon and you three have homework to do.

Before the kids could respond he was already talking the teenagers, and the kids faded away into the background.

* * *

**Later that day**

Kira handed her gem to Ethan and walked away…and then seconds later was grabbed by mutants and taken away via a visaportal.

It wasn't long before the teens were strolling into the house at 1992 Valencia Rd.

They knocked on the door several times and heard a baby crying.

Conner pushed open the door and called outloud. "Dr Oliver? Are you here?"

Moments later, Lore ran into the room with a young boy hanging onto his back. Shhh. If you wake the baby, Mom will kill you!

Too late, came a deadly sounding voice. An irate mother walked into the room, and the perverbial steam was coming from her ears. The baby is awake and now you guys are in serious trouble! It's taken me twenty minutes to calm her down. Now you face my wrath!

Beautiful? Calm down, its just some of my students. It's not a putty patrol or anything. A moment later, Tommy walked in carrying a pink bundle in his arms. She's fine, she's back to sleep.

"Dr. Oliver? Conner asked. Kira's been taken by those weird things we fought earlier."

You fought the Tyrannodrones? Kim asked as she was handed her daughter. "They must be the same teens we recorded breaking into the lab."

Conner and Ethan swallowed. "We found the lab by accident…we fell through a sink hole."

Kim looked at Tommy. "They're your students, I gotta try and put this little one back to bed. Have fun."

She left the room and the kids all looked at Tommy.

Tommy looked at Lore, "Let's go to the Lab, and find out where the invisportal showed up. That's the first step to getting Kira back."

As they walked towards the kitchen, they passed by a corner shelf where lots of pictures and keep-sakes were on display. Conner stopped to look at one which held a beautiful blonde woman who was sitting in a beach chair with a pink visor on.

"Who's this? She's beautiful."

Lore smiled. "That's my mom. My birth mom…she's my hero."

**The End**

**And so this is the end of the fic, I am finally laying this one to rest and plan to pick up with another much happier fic soon. Keep an eye out for it!**

**-Slytherensangel26**


End file.
